The UWUA Power for America Training Trust Fund (Power4America) is the non-profit (501 c3) joint labor management corporation composed of the Utility Workers Union of America (UWUA) and three utility industry employers (Utility Lines Construction Services, Inc., National grid, and Entergy). The UWUA represents 50,000 utility workers in 219 local unions in 27 states and the Virgin Islands who are employed in electrical generation (nuclear and fossil fuel); electrical transmission and distribution; gas transmission and distribution; and water treatment, distribution, and purification. Power4America and the Labor Institute (Ll), also a 501 (c) (3) non-profit organization, are applying to the NIEHS for a HWWT/HDPTPP grant to train utility workers to meet the requirements for OSHA Standard 29 CFR 1910.120. We propose to modify existing curricula for this population and conduct worker/manager training programs to protect these workers/managers and community residents from exposure to hazardous materials and wastes generated by utility operations. This training will help workers and supervisors to protect themselves during emergencies and to implement strategies to prevent deadly accidents that could impact the workers as well as communities surrounding the utility. The utility industry has been absent from the NIEHS grant picture for twenty years even though exposures under 29 CFR 1910.120 have been present. This is a critical problem and a barrier that needs to be dismantled. Workers need to be trained so that they can protect themselves and the communities in which they work. This training is intended to prepare workers to deal properly with hazardous waste, to defensively secure hazardous waste safely when responding to emergencies, as well as to be aware of potential hazards when working off-site from the utility. We also hope to establish a culture within these utility facilities that allows for a cooperative relationship between labor and management to identify hazards before they become emergencies and to remediate them. Lastly, we hope to actively engage underserved members of the community through involvement in the training program. The trainings then give workers and managers the opportunity to interact with each other and begin the process of solving these problems together. Our premise is that the joint problem solving that begins during the training will continue between workers and managers in the workplace. Utility Worker employers are partnering with the Power4America and the Ll in this grant to the fullest extent, offering trainees time for training as well as equipment and space for the trainings. Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP)